A Mini RedHead Assassin
by MysteryGal5
Summary: When Natasha faints during a battle, she learns that her and Clint will have a baby. But how can the two deadliest people on Earth handle raising their own little assassin? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**My third fanfiction! I decided to make this a Clintasha (Clint and Natasha) fanfiction because I love the couple. All rights go to The Avengers.**

Clint and Natasha were one of those couples that knew that they would be together forever. They knew that they would get married eventually, but never really talked about it.

The day before Nick Fury said to The Avengers, "There is a masked villain who is planning to invade the whole city with a robot army. He plans to make his attack at exactly 8:00 am. I want you guys to discuss your strategies now so that you know what to do tomorrow."

Nick left The Avengers in the meeting room as Steve started to share his idea. Steve said, "We should all have emergency protocols. When an avenger is down you say into your earpiece, this is for example, Captain America. You say where you are and who is down. Any questions?"

Bruce raised his hand and said, "Uh, yeah I have a question. What will "The Other Guy" do? He doesn't wear an earpiece."

"Well, uh, try to get the other guy to roar loud. And if possible, someone will guess where you are and we'll all meet you there."

"Sure." Bruce said as he sipped his coffee.

The Avengers went home after that.

Back to reality:

One morning, Clint woke up before Natasha. He rubbed his blue eyes and looked at his red-headed beauty. She was still asleep but she was making a noise as if she has a cramp. Concerned about her he shook her awake while whispering,

"Natasha, wake up. Natasha?"

Natasha's eyes slowly opened and she said in a cranky tone, "Clint! Why the hell did you wake me?"

"Good morning to you too. One, we have a mission in about an hour and a half. And two, you were making a cramping noise in your sleep. Are you feeling ok Tasha?"

"I'm fine Clint!" Natasha said as she stormed into their bathroom.

Clint noticed that Natasha was obviously not a morning person. When she shut the door, he ran to the door and heard that Natasha was throwing up. Clint just thought that it was probably something she ate last night. So, he just shrugged it off and started getting ready for the mission.

A while later, Clint was in his uniform waiting for Natasha in the car. Natasha jumped into his car wearing her SHIELD cat suit. When they were in the middle of the road, she asked him, "Clint, how much longer until we reach SHIELD?"

Clint thought that she was kind of carsick so he just said, "About 5 more minutes Natasha. Are you ok?"

"Fine." Natasha said as she gripped her stomach.

"You know Natasha, if you're not feeling well, you could skip today's mission." Clint said while parking his car.

"I'm fine Clint" Natasha growled at him while exiting his car.

They both walked into SHIELD greeted by Bruce (luckily he was still human.) and Steve in his spangled suit. They were waiting on Thor and Tony. All of them knew that Thor would come soon, but they also knew that Tony would come late.

Thor walked into SHIELD a while later and asked with his booming voice, "If Metal Man isn't here, we could probably just meet him there."

"Thor's right, besides he could just fly there." Steve mentioned as he strapped on his helmet.

Bruce pumped one fist in the air before screaming, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE."

Thor, Clint, Steve and Natasha just shot him weird looks before entering the quinjet.

When they arrived at the battle scene, it was 7:57 and Tony still hasn't arrived. Clint walked over to Natasha and said, "Always like Stark being late."

Natasha kissed his cheek before saying, "Clint, while you're shooting explosive arrows at robot's asses, be careful."

"I will if you will."

Then a familiar voice boomed through their earpieces. It said, "Widow, Hawkeye, quit the love scenes on a battlefield."

Natasha screamed, "I wish I could say that it's good to see you too Stark."

Tony landed beside Captain America. Steve looked at his watch and noticed that it was 8:00. He glanced at Tony and said, "Good timing Stark. Now let's kick some robot butt."

Bruce suited up and the masked villain stood on top of a building and released the robots. The Avengers went their separate ways to battle.

A while later Natasha was shooting her gun at robots when she felt another cramp in her stomach. She just shrugged it off and continued to fight. But then she started feeling dizzy. The area around her started to get darker as she fell to the ground.

The Hulk was doing his usual order: smashing whatever robot he could set his eyes on. He was passing through the streets of New York when he saw a lady on the ground. He walked by her and noticed that it was Natasha. The Hulk roared as loud as he could to get the others attention. When the guys heard the hulk's roar, they instantly remembered that it was the emergency protocol. Iron Man said in his earpiece, "It's coming from the bakery on 57th Street."

"Do you know who's down?" Captain America asked in his earpiece.

"No, we do not. Is the masked maniac dead yet?" Thor asked.

"He is now." Clint said as he shot an arrow at the masked villain. "I also broke his remote."

The Avengers went to the bakery on 57th Street as fast as they could. When Iron Man, Captain America and Thor arrived, they saw a pile of what used to be a road, a now-human Bruce and Natasha lying on the ground. Clint hasn't arrived yet so Steve told him, "Clint, it was Natasha."

**Wait for chapter 2 to find out what will happen!**


	2. We will do this together

**Thank you guys for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Here is what all you guys have been waiting for!**

The guys were all sitting in the SHIELD hospital waiting room looking forward to hear the news on Natasha. Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Thor were all sitting to the sound of Clint's pacing feet. He was so worried about his Tasha that he just kept on mumbling to himself and pacing across the floor. He said in a worried tone, "What if she's not alright? What if she's dead? Why did I let her down?"

Steve stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He told him in a comforting tone, "Clint, you didn't let her down. Natasha's a strong woman, she'll be ok. Just relax."

Tony blurted out in Clint's face, "Yeah Clint, just listen to Steve and SIT DOWN!"

Clint scurried to a seat beside Bruce hoping that he wouldn't yell at him later. A moment later, Jane Foster, Peggy Carter III **(see story A Stark Normal Life to know more on her), **and Pepper Potts ran in with coffee for the boys. Pepper asked them, "Did you get any news on Natasha?"

"Not yet. But I'm sure that she'll be okay." Bruce said as he sipped his coffee.

5 minutes later, Natasha woke up to the smell of rubbing alcohol and fresh laundry. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a middle aged woman walk beside her. The lady looked like a nurse and she said to her, "Hi Agent Romanoff, it's a good thing you're up."

Natasha just wanted to blurt out questions right now, so, she just asked what she wanted to know the most.

"Where am I?" She asked while trying to sit up.

"You're at the SHIELD hospital." The nurse said while placing an ice pack on her arm.

"How did I get here?"

"Well, you fainted during the battle."

"Where's Cli- I mean Agent Barton?"

"He's outside along with the rest of your friends. I can go get him if you'd like?"

"Thank you."

A few seconds after the nurse walked out, Clint came running in and sat on a chair beside Natasha. He told her, "Tasha, I'm so glad you're alright. How did you faint during the battle?"

The nurse grabbed a stool and sat beside them. She said to them, "Well, the good news is that she didn't hit the ground hard. There are no broken bones and the baby's ok."

Both Clint and Natasha's jaws dropped when they heard the word baby. Clint stood up from his chair and asked the nurse, "Wait, what baby?"

The nurse let out a blank look before saying, "Wait, you didn't know? Natasha's pregnant…"

Clint let out a chuckle while Natasha on the other hand just sat there with a blank yet scared look. Clint put his arm around Natasha and said to her, "We're going to be parents Tasha. We'll have our own little boy or girl."

Natasha said in a downhill tone, "Yay…"

Before her own eyes, Clint dashed out of the room and yelled out to the others, "ME AND NATASHA ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

They all let out loud cheers as they all ran in the room. Natasha sat in her hospital bed thinking…how she can be a mother if she never even had a mother.

When they all returned to Stark Towers to celebrate, they all started talking about Clint and Natasha's baby.

"How long has it been?" asked Pepper.

"6 weeks." Natasha replied.

Tony grabbed a sheet of paper from his back pocket and said, "Natasha, Clint, I've taken the time to come up with names if your child is a girl.

1. Susan **(from Narnia)**

2. Katniss **(from Hunger Games)**

3. Merida **(from Brave)**"

Clint told Tony, "Tony, that's really nice of you, but we're not going to name our child after archers from movies…Right Tasha?"

Natasha nodded her head.

"Suit yourself." Tony said as he tossed the piece of paper in the garbage.

Later that evening, Natasha went up to Clint and said, "Clint, I'm not 100% sure about this whole 'baby' thing."

"How come Natasha?" Clint said with a sad tone.

"It's just…I don't know how to be a mom. I never had one growing up. What if I'm a bad mom?"

Clint took Natasha in his arms before saying, "Natasha, we will be good parents. And it's not like I know how to be a father; I didn't have on growing up. But we will do this together."

**Sorry that chapter was kind of suckish…but I had writer's block and I couldn't think of anything. And since school is back, updates might be slow…**


	3. A Little Black Box

**Thought I'd speed up the story here. Natasha is now 3 months pregnant, there's a little baby bump.**

* * *

Natasha Romanoff- pregnant for 3 months which means that there was 3 months of complaining, odd cravings, and unpredictable hormones and 6 months to go.

Clint Barton- 3 months of no sleep, stresses and tries his best to help Natasha through pregnancy. Although he might never get his sleep back, he wants his little archer.

* * *

One morning, Clint had to leave early for a mission at The Eiffel Tower. Natasha got up and did her morning ritual: wake up, throw up, shower, get dress and eat. She's done that so much that sometimes it feels like her feet just carry her.

Anyway, since Natasha was home with nothing to do, not even her friends were available. She decided to go do some laundry, especially since there was a big pile of it to do. She lugged a huge basket downstairs and washed Clint's spare suits. One of them was basically drenched in blood, one had crusty mud and the other had some green mixture that she really wanted to know nothing about.

She realized that being pregnant might not be a horrible thing (although she hated the morning sickness, cravings and unpredictible hormones). And besides at the end, she and Clint will have a little baby to cuddle. But her head sprung up. She forgot one thing; she still had no idea on how to be a parent.

* * *

Clint might have told Natasha that he was on a mission, but he lied. He needed to come up with an excuse to cover up what he really wanted to do. He wanted to go to a mall. Don't get any wrong ideas, but he had a very special reason to be showing up at a mall. He tricked the guys into thinking they were going to a bar to shoot pool.

"Clint, out of all places…on Earth, why the hell did you bring us here?!" Tony yelled in his face.

"Don't worry guys; I have a reason to be here. And I need your help." Clint lied; he just didn't want to be alone.

"Look, if you're buying Natasha some feminine products, you're on your own." Steve warned him.

"Don't worry guys…its nothing like that." Clint told them as he leaded him to a jewelry store.

"A JEWERLY STORE?! What do you plan on doing here? Bejeweling your bow and arrows?" Bruce joked.

Thor, Steve, Tony and Bruce were laughing their asses off, while Clint just shot them an 'expect me to kill you in your sleep' look.

"Guys I am not bejeweling my bow and arrows, whatever that means, I'm buying Natasha something." Clint said while forcing the guys into the store.

"Why? I thought Lady Natasha doesn't want a; what mortals call 'baby shower'?" a curious Thor asked.

"It's not 'cause of that…"

"Then, what's your reason? Steve just had to ask.

"I…want to propose to her."

All of their jaws dropped after they heard those 6 little words.

* * *

Tony walked beside him and placed his arm around his neck and he told him, "Dude, don't you know that the black widows kill their husband after they have kids."

Bruce snickered as Clint shoved Tony's arm off him. They all walked in the jewelry store.

They were all looking at rings, but the boys didn't understand all of the jewelry gibberish. You had to pick the type of diamond, color, cut and all that crap. Clint just looked at the rings and asked Tony, "How the hell do you pick a ring?"

"You think I know?" Tony said.

"How did you pick Pepper's?"

"Two simple steps: was sparkly. And 2, it was expensive."

"I can't afford expensive!"

"If that's the case, good luck!"

Clint examined every ring for a while until he found one. After he bought the ring, the guys cheered and they went home.

When Clint arrived home, he was greeted by nobody. He sneaked into his room and was relieved that Natasha wasn't there. He decided to place the ring in his secret compartment used for his SHIELD uniforms, bows and lifetime supply of explosive arrows. He placed the little black box behind his bows and shut the compartment when Natasha walked in. He tried to look as natural as he can, but Natasha can tell if he's hiding something.

Natasha walked up to him and she told him in a suspicious voice, "Clint, are you hiding something?"

Clint slowly started to walk away from his closet as he said, "No, its's nothing, Natasha…I was just putting away my bow and arrows."

"Ok Clint. I believe you." (even though she really didn't)

Trying to change the subject, Clint motioned Natasha to the living room as he questioned her, "What has the future mother been doing all day."

"Well, I was doing the future father's laundry…and by the way, I hate being pregnant, all the hormones and I had a weird craving for salami."

"I thought you hated salami."

"I do. But I have 6 more months and we'll have our little girl."

"Boy."

"Clint, it's going to be a girl."

"Natasha, it's going to be a boy."

"That sounds like a bet."

"Challenge accepted, a month of household chores."

"Deal Mr. Barton." Natasha said as she gave him her hand to shake.

"Let's do this instead…"

Clint pulled Natasha into a long kiss…

* * *

**So what do you think? A boy or girl? (in other words take a guess on the gender). Mainly because I've already planned on the next couple of chapters. And, I'm sorry if updates are ****_REALLY_**** slow but I have school…But I have school and A LOT of homework!**


	4. Parenting 101

**Just to let you all know that I love all you guys for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Here is chapter 4! Oh, and please vote for what you think the gender is below if you haven't…even though you can vote more than once!**

**Anyway, Natasha is now 5 months pregnant. There will be some teaching, yelling, frustration and all that. Hope you enjoy the chapter and do some R&R!**

* * *

One day, Clint and Natasha woke up to a call from Tony. Clint rose up out of bed and glanced at the clock, it read 3:41 am. He grabbed his cell phone from the table and said, "Who is this and why the hell are you calling me at this time of day?!"

"Good Morning Sunshine! Someone's a little cranky in the morning…" The caller with a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up Tony. And why the hell did you wake me?"

"You and Natasha come over now!"

"What? Why do you-"

Tony hung up the phone before he could finish. Clint muttered words under his breath as he woke up Natasha. Natasha got up making a quote to personally kill Tony Stark herself.

They both got dressed and started to head for Stark Towers.

When Clint and Natasha both exited the elevator greeted by JARVIS, they saw all of their friends. Pepper stepped out and asked the couple, "You must be wondering what you're doing here at this time."

"We are." Natasha said as she let out a yawn.

Tony and Bruce pulled out a large banner that read, "Parenting 101."

"What the hell is Parenting 101?" The tired archer asked while managing to hold himself up.

"Parenting 101 is where we can teach you two how to be parents. Natasha goes with the girls and Clint will go to the boys." Jane explained.

The two teams separated into their "classrooms" as their lessons began.

* * *

In Natasha's "classroom", the class was led by Pepper, Jane and Captain's love Peggy Carter III. Natasha sat at a table that was meant to be a desk; she had a pad of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. The three girls were up front with a whiteboard and markers. There was a title on the board written in bold black: How to Be a Good Mother.

Pepper started the lesson, "Ok, day one of Parenting 101 will be on child care.

Natasha shook her head as she allowed Pepper to continue.

"Here are some simple caring tips I learned from when I had Emily. (**See story: A Stark Normal Life to know more about Emily.**)

1. Changing the diaper."

"You do know how to change a diaper right?" Peggy asked.

Natasha shook her head. Jane pulled out one of Emily's baby dolls. She placed the baby doll on the table as she called Natasha to the front.

After about 15 diapers wasted, Natasha finally got the hang of changing diapers.

"Sorry about taking forever." Natasha said while throwing diapers in the garbage.

"It's not a problem, it took Tony longer."

Jane walked up to the whiteboard. She grabbed a blue marker started to write on the board. When Jane closed the marker, she said,

"2. How to hold the baby."

"When rocking the baby, you want to hold its head because they can't carry it yet. And it'll be nice if you could add a rocking to side sort of thing." Peggy mentioned.

She handed Natasha the doll and showed her how to hold it.

* * *

Meanwhile at Clint's class…Tony was the only one teaching since Bruce, Thor and Steve were clueless in the parenting section. Tony asked the 'class', "Any questions"?

"Umm…yeah, why the hell did you wake me at 3:00 am?!"

"Because Clint, when you have your little archer, he is going to be crying his dear ass off every night and you will have to wake up to rock him back to sleep."

"Ok."

Tony started to begin the lesson.

It was now about 7:00 am and Clint, Steve, Bruce, and Thor were bored of listening to Tony and were waiting…no hoping for Nick Fury to call them on a mission. Until Tony's little girl Emily ran in.

Emily Stark was about 2 years old. She had her short brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She ran in the room and yelled, "Daddy! Can you make me breakfast?"

Tony picked up his little girl and said, "I can't now, I'm doing something important. Ask Pep- I mean ask mommy to make you breakfast."

The guys observed how Tony was arguing with his little toddler. They all knew that Emily was going to win since she adapted some of Tony's secrets on how to always get his way.

While they were still arguing, Bruce slid up to Clint and whispered to him, "Lesson number 3, if your kids try to get you to do something, reason with them before they have a tantrum."

"I can tell why." Clint whispered back.

Emily was back on the ground and yelled back, "But mommy said to ask you."

Tony had the face that you'd get when you can't really come up with a comeback. Steve slid beside Clint and gave him some advice, "Lesson number 4, when your kid says that, it means you basically lost the battle."

Tony picked up Emily and said, "Class, we're going on a field trip to the kitchen. There, you will learn how to cook after your wife made you cook."

The guys followed Tony to the kitchen. Tony looked in the fridge clueless since he had no idea on how to cook. Emily wanted eggs and bacon so he pulled the eggs and bacon out of the fridge, placed them on the table and looked at the guys. They all shared blank looks. Tony didn't even know how to crack an egg right. He kept on trying as Thor stood beside and said, "Lesson number 5, if you can't cook, either tell your wife to do it, or order out."

After about 10 eggs wasted, Tony finally managed to crack 2 eggs almost perfectly. He put it in a pan and asked, "Does anybody know how to cook an egg?"

They all shook their head. Tony was so glad that his friends were such a great help. He pulled some bacon out of its package and placed it on a separate frying pan. He left it alone to cook as Tony walked up to the guys and said, "Why did Pepper make me do this? Everyone knows that I'm a bad cook."

"We can tell why." Bruce said as he pointed at the smoking stove.

They all ran to what use to be bacon and eggs. As the food burst into flames, Clint grabbed the fire extinguisher and let it out all over the kitchen. Tony said to Emily, "Emily, go get your mom."


	5. It Kicked

Emily ran through the halls and walked into Pepper's classroom. They were teaching Natasha on how to make a baby fall asleep at night. Emily was covered in ashes, foam and raw egg. Pepper looked at Emily and gasped, "Emily! What happened? Did you go in Ton- I mean daddy's lab?"

Pepper picked up her little girl and she said, "No mommy. Daddy was trying to make me breakfast and he burned everything and then there was a big fire. Then, Clint got the fire extinguisher and it went out of control."

"Oh god." Pepper said as she ran to the kitchen. Peggy, Natasha and Jane followed.

When they reached the kitchen, or what's left of it. Pepper saw all of the guys on the floor. She reached for Tony and said, "What were you doing in here?"

"Trying to cook Emily breakfast." Tony said while removing foam from his face.

"Oh my gosh, Tony. I am so sorry are you hurt."

"It's nothing Pepper, I've been in situations way worst than this. But I am hurt."

"Where?!"

"I'll tell you tonight in the bedroom."

Everyone started giggling while Emily just sat there clueless.

* * *

Later that day, Natasha was at home alone while the remaining avengers were out on a mission. She was reading a pregnancy book that Pepper let her borrow. She was reading the 5 months section. It read:

_When the baby inside you is five months old, it is able to hear the noises outside the stomach. You could talk to the baby so it can be familiar to your voice. Most mothers play classical music so the child can relax._

_By now, you should be able to feel the baby's kick. If you do, it means that the baby inside you is interacting with you. *_

Natasha put down the book and started to think, classical music? She and Clint was never really liked classical music. Talk to the baby? What was she supposed to say? 'Hey baby! What's it like in there? And feel the baby kick…she hasn't felt it yet, but hopefully soon. Pepper told her that Tony nearly flipped when he felt Emily kick for the first time.

She decided to do some household chores. Natasha guessed that Clint might not be home for a while, so she had some time. She found one of Clint's spare bows on the shelf. He had a habit of placing his weapons on a shelf and plopping on the couch if he came home after 2:00 am.

She walked over to the secret compartment inside his closet and pushed the button. Natasha placed his bow inside, but right when she was about to close it, she noticed a little black box. She pulled it out and opened it revealing a ring inside. Her eyes got all teary as she looked at the sparkling diamond. She said to her baby, "I'm going to be Mrs. Natasha Barton. I like that."

She was about to try the ring on when she heard the front door slam. Clint must be home. She placed the little black box back where it was and closed the compartment. She walked towards the door when Clint said, "Hey Tasha, he kissed her forehead, have you been crying?"

"Oh, you know the hormones." Natasha said as she wiped them away.

"Ok, I brought home dinner." Clint said as he held up two Chinese take-out containers.

* * *

When they were sleeping, Clint was having some nightmares about his past.

_Clint was just a young boy sitting in the car with his older brother Barney and his parents in the car. His father was always a drunken man so he was always scared when they went driving. When they were in the middle of the road, his dad just lost it. They were driving off the road and entered a park. Young Clint was casually sitting risking his dear life, but before his eyes…BOOM! ** _

Clint shot up out of bed and took a few deep breaths, he knew that him and Natasha had a screwed up childhood and hoped his child wouldn't have the same. He stepped out on his balcony for a bit and gazed upon New York City. A moment later, Natasha walked out beside him and asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, I had a nightmare on my past."

"Don't worry Clint, our child won't have a screwed up childhood like we did. Who else could be able to say that they have 2 assassins as parents?"

"Nobody I guess."

"See, don't worry." Natasha was heading inside when she felt something on her stomach.

"Oh my god. Clint?"

"What is it Natasha?"

"The baby kicked."

Clint placed his hand on Natasha stomach and his heart nearly stopped. He can't believe that his and Natasha's child was kicking inside.

* * *

**Thank you for waiting for this incredibly slow update but with school up… yeah you probably get it. And if you noticed the stars at some point of the story here's why.**

***- I am not 100% sure on my baby facts so correct me if I'm wrong.**

****- I know that Clint's childhood is somewhat like that (thanks to Google), but I just changed it up a bit!**


	6. Tea Time, Rings And 3:00 Am Swearing

**Hi guys, girls or whatever you are! I just wanted to let you know that our dear assassin is now 9 months pregnant…but do not worry, the little red-head assassin is not going to make an appearance yet…or will she? Read and find out… And if you see a star, (*), please look at the end.**

**Oh and at the end of the chapter, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do not mind the extra swearing, and if you're wondering now, when you get to that part you will understand.**

* * *

One day, the dear girls of the gang decided to have a girl's day at Pepper's place. With Emily at daycare and Tony was somewhere else with the guys, Pepper decided to call the girls over.

After all but Natasha arrived, Pepper poured them all coffee and they all decided to talk beneath themselves until their red-head assassin arrived.

Jane decided to start a conversation by saying, "So, Peggy, how is it with you and Steve?"

"We're fine. There's really not much to say, I love him, he loves me." Peggy said as if she was clearly trying to avoid the subject.

"Peggy. Are you trying to avoid the subject?" Pepper wondered.

"No."

"Come on…you can tell us." Jane said.

"Ok, fine. Since we've been dating about a year and he told me something that I was just shocked to hear."

"What the hell did Steve tell you?!" Jane exclaimed. Knowing the man from the forties, it couldn't be anything that she was thinking.

"He wanted to know if I, well, wanted to start, a family."

Both girls jumped out of their seats as Pepper asked, "Well, what did you say?"

"It went kind of like this…."

* * *

_Back to Steve's Brooklyn Apartment where he and Peggy are sitting on the couch. Steve has his arm around Peggy and her head is on his shoulder. He turns off the TV and he says to Peggy, "Peggy I want to get something off my chest."_

_"What is it Steve?" Peggy asked as she sat up._

_"I want to, start, a family."_

_"Really Steve?"_

_"Yes Peggy. With you."_

_"Steve, I'd love to. But, we're not even married."_

_"We can change that."_

_Steve got down on one knee and pulled a small dark blue box revealing a sparkling sapphire ring as he said, "Margaret Carter III, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my bride?"_

_Peggy started tearing up as she said, "Yes Steve! I will."_

_Steve slid on the little ring as Peggy admired it in her hand. *_

* * *

"That's what happened?! He proposed." Pepper said as she ran over to hug her British friend.

"What happened?" Natasha said as she came through the Stark elevator.

"Steve proposed to Peggy!" Jane exclaimed.

"Really? Congrats Peggy!"

Natasha walked over to the girls as she hugged Peggy. Peggy said to Natasha, "Wow, nice baby bump Natasha."

"I know, and if you and Steve are starting a family, get used to cramps, vomiting and cravings for food you don't even like."

"Fine, but that's in the future."

As the girls sat down, Jane asked Natasha, "So, when's the baby due?"

"Doctor said 2 weeks." Natasha said while nibbling on a biscuit.

"Don't expect it in 2 weeks, Emily came 3 weeks early and while Tony was halfway around the world." Pepper mentioned.

"I know, but if it does come in 2 weeks as planned, Clint took that week off."

After chatting for hours, the guys came to Tony's house where they ran into the girls. He said in his usual cocky tone, "Guess what people…Capsicle's getting married!"

* * *

Everyone was celebrating until it was after midnight, after that, the party dimmed down a bit. Clint and Natasha went home to their apartment. They both sat on the couch watching the late marathon of NCIS: Miami. It was about 1:30 am when Natasha started to fall asleep on Clint's shoulder. Clint shook her awake as he shut of the TV. He whispered, "Natasha, let's go to bed."

Natasha nodded her head as she stood up and she and Clint went to bed.

It was about 3:20 am when it all happened. Natasha shot up of bed because of a sharp pain in her abdomen. She muttered under her breath, "Really? You had to come now?"

Trying to fight the pain she slapped Clint on his arm and yelled, "Clint WAKE UP!"

Clint turned around in his sleep and said, "Can't it wait till morning Tasha?"

Natasha was trying not to kill him but instead she yelled, "GODDAMMIT CLINT! I WENT INTO FREAKIN LABOR!"

* * *

***GASP* She went into labor! Find out in the next chapter to see what'll happen. Oh, I almost forgot to mention that I am sorry for including the Steggy (Steve and Peggy) feature unless you liked it.**

*** - That was just a little sneak peek into my next story!**


	7. Merida Natalie Barton

**Ok, since I kind of left you hanging there, I will give you a recap of the last chapter:**

* * *

_It was about 3:20 am when it all happened. Natasha shot up of bed because of a sharp pain in her abdomen. She muttered under her breath, "Really? You had to come now?" _

_Trying to fight the pain she slapped Clint on his arm and yelled, "Clint WAKE UP!"_

_Clint turned around in his sleep and said, "Can't it wait till morning Tasha?"_

_Natasha was trying not to kill him but instead she yelled, "GODDAMMIT CLINT I WENT INTO FREAKIN LABOR!"_

Clint fell out of bed as he ripped off his clothes, got dressed and saw Natasha all dressed up, sitting on the bed trying to fight the pain. He was panicking and said, "Natasha, what the hell do we do."

"Get my bags and drive me to the hospital. Call Steve and Peggy since they live closest to us. I'll meet you in the car."

Clint got her bags and ran to the car. He dialed Steve's number and waited for him to answer. _RING…RING…_

Meanwhile at Steve's place, Steve woke up and looked at his phone on his nightstand and looked the caller id and saw Clint's name and number. He picked up the phone and said, "Clint you better have a good reason for calling me at 3:45 in the morning."

On the other side of the line, Clint screamed, "Well Natasha went into labor and she said to call you."

"Ok, good reason, I'll see you there." Steve and Clint hung up the phones as Steve and Peggy got dressed and got to Steve's bike and headed to the hospital.

Meanwhile at Tony's place, JARVIS woke him up and said in his British voice, "Mr. Stark, it seems that Ms. Romanoff has gone into labor."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tony said angrily.

"Because you told me yesterday to remind you that if she has gone into labor to tell you so you can probably fit as a godfather or even better, name it."

"Sure. Pepper wake up and JARVIS, call Happy and tell him to babysit Emily."

Tony and Pepper got dressed and Tony decided to call everyone else.

Anyway, back to Clint and Natasha. Clint was driving the car nervously and said to Natasha, "How are you doing Natasha?"

"I'M IN FREAKIN LABOR AT 3:00 AM?! DO YOU THINK I'M OK?!" Natasha growled at him as she hit a contraction.

Clint just prayed that he won't have another baby. Gladly they made it at the hospital, as they both exited the car; they saw Steve and Peggy there. Steve took her bags as Clint helped her into the hospital.

* * *

Clint sat beside Natasha who was lying on the bed. She was breathing hard and fighting contractions and Clint said, "Remember Natasha, we will do this together…."

* * *

_45 minutes later…_

* * *

In Natasha's arms was a little girl. It was their little red-head assassin. Obviously, she had an olive skin-tone, Natasha's red-hair and Clint's blue eyes. The rest of the avengers walked in to see Clint and Natasha's child.

Natasha mentioned to Clint, "I won the bet; you have to do a month of housework."

Tony walked in bursting out, "Where is my future godchild?"

"She's over here." Natasha said while gesturing their daughter to Tony.

Tony picked her up and Pepper was beside him admiring the little girl. Pepper asked, "What's her name?"

"Merida Natalie Barton." Clint said.

The doctor walked in and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Barton, I just wanted to let you know that your baby is in perfect condition weighing at 7lbs and 6oncs."

"Thank you doctor." Natasha said.

The doctor went to check on another patient when Natasha said, "Clint, why did she call me Mrs. Barton? I thought you registered me as ."

"I didn't." Clint admitted.

"Why?"

"Because." Clint got down on one knee and pulled the little black box from his back pocket and opened it revealing a sparkling diamond ring. "Natasha Alianovna Romanoff, will you marry me?"

Natasha's eyes started to tear as Clint slipped the ring on her petit fingers.

"Natasha, you have to say something." Peggy whispered.

"Oh, yeah…Clint, Yes! I will marry you."

Tony handed Merida back to Natasha as her and Clint shared a kiss.

* * *

**And that is the end of my Clintasha fanfiction! Sorry the ending was kind of bad. **

**_~Mysterygal5 _**


End file.
